The Queen
by 2pencilfan
Summary: Doctor Who is riddled with references to his time with Elizabeth the First. So what happened? Rated K plus for kissing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: If I was the owner Doctor Who or anything else in this story, I would be a heck of a lot richer and living in London. As I do not, it can be concluded that I am not. **

* * *

Elizabeth stared out the window at the half moon up in the sky. The world was dark except for the moon and its slightly warped reflection in the Thames. One of her hands played idly with a string of her red hair as she looked out. A dark silhouette crossed the reflection looking almost like the silhouette of a human, but grotesque. At one point, she swore she saw a disproportionately huge ripple cross the surface of the water, with no sign of what had made it.

She turned away from the window and knelt by her bedside. She had never been particularly religious, but she knew what to say this time without hesitation. Her lips moved, but she made no sound.  
The Doctor pulled the wibbly lever, turned the trans-dimensional stabilizer to high and paused. He knew what he was doing: going through the motions. He needed a companion, someone to give him something to live for, someone to have adventures with. He glanced at his psychic paper to see into his own mind: to see what he wanted to see. "Doctor, I need you. Elizabeth Tudor 1557." He smiled. He had already visited her twice, although once was a bit later in her timestream. The first time was from his past regeneration, with Rose and Captain Jack. The next was with Martha. Happy times.  
He pulled the wibbly lever in the other direction and pressed a couple buttons before pulling the same lever he always pulled to get the TARDIS started. The creaking noise that had become like a heartbeat to him commenced again.

Elizabeth turned back to her window to listen. The distinctive creaking noise was exactly what she had been praying for. She tore down the halls of her castle, wearing nothing but a nightgown and a blanket draped over her shoulders. As she ran, the creaking grew louder and louder. She didn't stop until she reached the crevice in the wall, the perfect size for a beautifully blue box. A man she didn't recognize stepped out.

"Who are you?" She asked rather rudely.

He smiled. "Well, I'm the Doctor."

She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "I'm sorry, but you're not the Doctor. I've seen him and you're not him."

"I died... well, I came back to life... well, I look different now." He looked so different from the Doctor she knew. He was as skinny as a stick and wore some kind of long coat, but he looked kind of cute in a way. He had come out of the TARDIS, after all. Plus, she had already seen weirder things working with the Doctor. She decided to take him at his word.

"A couple months ago, one of my ladies heard tell of growling near the woods near the house. Last month, we found a visiting duke awash in the water, covered in blood and drowned."  
The Doctor nodded. "What year is it again?"  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "1557." She had gotten accustomed to his questions after the first time he visited. He smiled.  
"Oh, this is brilliant." He told her, his grin widening. "How's the Queen doing? Your sister?" Queen Mary, daughter of Catherine of Aragon, Catholic.  
"Half-sister." Elizabeth shrugged. "She's pregnant. I probably will never get to be Queen." He chuckled and nodded, a sign of agreement, she thought. Then, out of the blue, he held his finger to his lips. She heard the faintest rustling in the bush. He pulled a small... thing out of his coat. It started making ding noises. The Doctor took a step like he was going to run after it.  
"Doctor, wait!" Elizabeth cried, cutting him off. "I'm in my nightgown."  
He looked her up and down quickly, checking that she was, indeed, in a nightgown. "So?"  
"So I'm the half sister of the Queen of England."  
He looked at her, exasperated for a second. Then he followed the sound of the dinging, sonic screwdriver already out and buzzing. Elizabeth couldn't stand the idea of him leaving her again, so she called out once more.

"Doctor, wait!" She repeated. "Do you have a companion with you this time?"

"Not this time."

She took the expression on his face to mean that he was devastated about it. Trying to comfort him, she told him, "That's a shame. I rather liked that Captain Jack fellow." Last time the Doctor came five years ago, Captain Jack had hit on her. He smiled sadly for a second. The rustling got louder and he followed it, leaving Princess Elizabeth standing there, waiting and watching. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing you read below. At all. None of it. **

* * *

Elizabeth, ignoring all her instincts and forsaking all her dignity, followed him. He ran down to the river, even when it got muddy. The skirt started to get muddy, as did the Doctor's long coat, but he didn't seem to mind. The Doctor ran about a bit in the muck and the water, watching his two devices beep. It was starting to get late when she called out to him.

"Doctor!" He turned to look at her. "Come with me. We'll wait until morning inside."  
After a lot of convincing, his eyes softened slightly, looking relaxed for a moment. "Alright." They walk back through the mud and the bushes to get to the manor.  
"You know," Elizabeth pointed out, "Seeing us come back to the bushes together, me in my nightie, you in... well..." she trailed off momentarily, trying to find the words for the strange clothes that he's wearing. "People might talk." She smiled.  
"Well..." The Doctor replied in his signature way, trying to find the words. Elizabeth noticed his profile, lit in the moonlight. His hair, which magically seemed able to stand up straight like a stick, looked incredibly good. He blinked, still looking for the words. She watched him carefully, noticing every single twitch, breath, tiny wrinkle in his face. His eyes had aged hundreds of years since she saw him last.  
He turned to look at her and she looked away quickly. Before either of them could say anything else, they reached the double doors. She escorted him to his room, a nice four-poster with a portrait of Robert Dudley on the wall.  
The next day, they rushed out right away to find the traces. The Doctor's devices worked and, before mid-morning, they found a spot where the device went wild, which, conveniently, was up to their waists in the river. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver all around and there was a blinding flash of light before near darkness.  
She could see small green flashing lights a few feet away from her. An amber flashing flashing light shed light over the whole room for a few seconds before blinking back out. It did that a couple more times, switching back and forth, on and off. A quick go with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver quickly fixed that, and it stayed on for long periods of time.  
The whole room had a brown-grayish coloring. There were cogs everywhere, large cogs, small cogs, cogs larger than her with littler cogs inside, climbing up the walls and on the control panel where the green lights were. The control panel was covered in dome-shaped buttons, attached in groups of four. There were pipes with large joints all around, some of which released jets of steam at random intervals. The Doctor was looking around as well. "Oh, this is steampunk!" He exclaimed. "Always wondered where that came from."  
"Steam-what, Doctor?"  
"Oh, nothing."

Then he stepped off of the wooden platform they were standing on and walked over to the control panel and sonic-ed it. "Oh, this is brilliant! I haven't seen one of these since the Time War." He continued under his breath. "Of course, I thought same with the Daleks, but..."

"Doctor-" Elizabeth interjected impudently. "Where am I?"  
He replied casually, still entranced by the buttons, like telling someone the time of day. "On a spaceship hovering above London."  
"Is this yours?" She asked.  
"No, I travel in the TARDIS." He explained, sonicing the board again.  
"Whose is it?" She asked, running out of patience.  
He turned to face her slowly. "Well, I would guess hers."


End file.
